In induction hobs, two induction heating coils for common operation are frequently aggregated so to speak and arranged together with their control, i.e. corresponding power electronics, in a common separate housing part. This housing part is then arranged under a hob plate of the induction hob, if appropriate on an additional carrier, in the finished induction hob or during the installation thereof. Here, connecting cables generally also have to be guided from one housing part to another. These are exposed to possible damage during the installation of the induction hob and also afterwards during operation.